forpfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Garrett
NAME: Daniel Garrett SPECIES: Human RACE: White/Caucasian GENDER: Male AGE: Late twenties(?) S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S6, P5, E6, C4, I6, A6, L7 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Regulators SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Bounty hunter. Among their ranks but works independently of them most the time. Walking alone. WEAPON PREFERENCE: Guns, anything he can shoot with. Particularly fond of revolvers. .44 magnum Colt Dragoon revolver w/ various engravings (reproduction gun found in a pre-war museum and restored to working condition). 12gauge lever action shotgun, sawn-off barrel and stock (like in New Vegas). Also carries a combat knife. AUGMENTATIONS: None SKILLS: Skilled in gunplay, also with maintaining his weapons and making ammo. BIRTH PLACE: Unknown, resides in the Capital Wasteland. OCCUPATION: Bounty hunter, gunhand, drifter. HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Born to a couple in Rivet City, Daniel was always rather adventurous. Oftentimes wandering the massive ship, and even leaving on multiple occasions. In his late teens he met a man who promised him adventure, and fortune, and power. Daniel was enraptured by these dreams and fantasies, and left the city, to the dismay of his parents. This man who recruited him had a band of men, a gang. And together they traveled the wastes, robbing, and killing. Daniel didn't care much about the bad they were doing, he'd enjoyed the life of an outlaw. The gang's crime spree went unhindered. Attacking small groups of travellers, and isolated settlements. Those that could not fend for themselves from these bandits. Daniel Garrett spent several years with these men. Towards the end of his time with them, however, their actions began to weigh on him. His conscience had began to catch up. One day, his master, the leader of the band who recruited Daniel to their ranks all those years ago, called him. Just the two of them, would sack a small shantytown, stealing all valuables, and rustling the cattle. They arrived at the place, small, helpless. Their guns tearing through the town as they swept through. But it is also here where a Regulator had tracked them down. The two outlaws moved in on the town, on one of the houses. Inside was just a woman and her children. The master pulled his gun, but Daniel could not. All the blood of before had stayed his hand that moment, but not that of his master. He tried to quell his master's wrath, but failed in doing so. He barely escaped, but the woman and her children perished. Daniel ran from the house, and it was then the brahmin got free and stampeded. Both Daniel and his master were nearly trampled as they both fought with fire and lead. Daniel was nearly killed by his master, but the Regulator tracking them had arrived and killed the bandit leader. The Regulator would have killed Daniel as well, but young Daniel Garret begged and pleaded. He made clear his desire for repentance, and salvation. To be free of the killing of innocents. His pleas and sincerity had appealed to the man in the duster, and the Regulator stayed his hand, helping Daniel instead of killing him. Years since then, Dan Garrett is now a Regulator himself. He walks the wasteland, bringing the justice of the gun to those who've earned it... FAMILY: Parents, both in Rivet City. PERSONALITY: Not the most sociable, but can speak well. Serious, and hardened, with a deeply buried kindness. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Dark blonde, stubble. EYES: Blue SKIN FEATURES: White, light tan, some scars. BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 6', medium build. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Grey pants, light shirt, regulator duster, brahmin leather boots. JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Light scarf and poncho, dark grey cowboy hat, pistol belt and bandoliers. Cross necklace made of steel. LIKES: The sky, the wind, walking and traveling. Cool water. DISLIKES: Those gluttonous, and greedy. (Excessive) cruelty. Slavers, cannibals, raiders, bandits. FEARS: Being unable to help someone in danger. Facing his parents. AMBITIONS: Bring justice to the wasteland. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: Lost, and weary. Seeks redemption, but doesn't know how to find it.Category:Characters